


This Means War

by milopottz



Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2p Fem England, Allen’s jealous over a rabbit lol, F/M, Jealousy, Pet Rabbit - Freeform, Rivalry, domestic life, seriously that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Allen starts to regret buying his girlfriend a pet rabbit that likes to steal her attention.
Relationships: 2p America/ 2p Fem England
Series: 2p Usuk oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530440
Kudos: 10





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just made this in a flash, so it’s not that good.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Ever since she was a child, Olivia had always wanted a pet rabbit for herself. She used to beg her parents to get one, but they’d always complain about too much fur that’ll shed on the floor or the responsibility it’ll take and whatever it is they’ll say that’ll always end with a solid “no.”

Each time she passed by a pet shop that displayed the little fluffy creatures, she would awe and gush at how cute they were and look at them longingly, wishing she had one of her own. 

But to her very luck, Allen, her long-term boyfriend, bought her one for her birthday, and that was the day she felt like her dreams had finally come true.

Allen loved it when he saw the smile on her face, of course, he loved it when she gave it small kisses to the head and named her Snowdrop, after her pure white fur, and looked up to him with happy tears in her eyes and said, “Oh thank you so much, love, this was the greatest gift I’ve ever received.”

But he hated it that it hogged all of Olivia’s attention and left him on the sidelines.

Sure, maybe he was overthinking things, maybe he was just being irrational, but a part of him felt like it was doing this on purpose just to get doted on by Olivia.

That didn’t mean that she spoiled Snowdrop, she always made sure not to overfeed her or give her too much treats, and she always made sure to discipline her pet from pooping and urinating on the carpet. 

It still didn’t brush off the suspicion Allen feels when he’s around her.

Hell, there was one time he didn’t look where he was going and he accidentally stepped on Snowdrop’s leg lightly before he pulled it away, and the damn thing made distress sounds like it was in pain.

“Allen, what is going on in here?!” Olivia came rushing in, fretting as she picked up her rabbit carefully. 

“I-I don’t know, I was just looking at my phone for a while and out of nowhere, she showed up and I accidentally stepped on her leg and-“

“You did WHAT?!”

“It didn’t harm her! It was just a little pinch before I pulled away, I swear! She wasn’t sleeping there the last time I looked at the floor and-“

“Allen, honestly, be more careful next time! Lord knows I wouldn’t forgive you if you trampled on her,” Olivia scolded him before soothing Snowdrop, who was shaking in her arms, “Oh, the poor things scared to death!”

She carried the little bunny like a baby and walked toward their bedroom, “It’s okay, darling, mommy’s going to make you feel better.”

Allen stood there confounded and a little hurt that she got mad at him, but as he stared at them, the little bunny peeked at him from behind Olivia’s shoulder. It seemed like it gave Allen a sly, cunning look as they disappeared from the living room.

“You cheeky son of a bitch,” Allen growled under his teeth, his hands balling into fists. 

If that little runt thinks she can steal his girlfriend’s affection away from him, well it is dead wrong. Allen will battle the shit out of it for her if it meant that he’ll show her who’s the boss around here. 

And so began the chivalrous war between a man and rabbit for a damsel’s affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I guess I’ll leave the rest to you guys.   
> Will Allen and Snowdrop ever get along? Do they embarrass themselves in the process? Is Olivia aware of it and playing along? I dunno.


End file.
